xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalore
Mandalore was a planet located in the Outer Rim Territories.1 It was the homeworld of the Mandalorians, a fearsome and warmongering people who fought the Jedi and sacked their templeduring the fall of the Old Republic. Wearing distinctive armor, they were feared throughout the galaxy.3 Years of war left the planet inhospitable, forcing the Mandalorians to live within domed cities. A pacifist regime came to power at the end of these wars, led by Duchess Satine Kryze, while those who refused to give up their warrior ways were exiled to the moon Concordia.3During the Clone Wars, the New Mandalorians were overthrown by Darth Maul's Shadow Collective9, though the Galactic Empire would rule the planet after the war's end. History The ancient Mandalorians fought in many conflicts, often against theJedi Order. During the fall of the Old Republic, these commandos raided the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, seizing the darksaber. About a millennium later, it had ended up in the possession of Pre Vizsla, leader of Death Watch.3 After centuries of war, the once beautiful surface of Mandalore was reduced to an endless desert.7 This event would cause many to turn their back on violence, giving rise to the New Mandalorians.4 Mandalore exiled their remaining warriors to their moonConcordia, where they were believed to have died out sometime later.3 The Mandalorian Civil War : "You and Satine have a history." "An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world. They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring." "Sounds romantic." : ―Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi on the latter's relationship with Duchess Satine Kryzesrc Prior to the Trade Federation's Invasion of Naboo, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi spent a year on Mandalore protecting Duchess Satine Kryze during a civil war. The three were pursued by bounty hunters, and were constantly on the move. During this time, Kenobi and Kryze formed a romantic attachment. The war killed the majority of Mandalore's population. When the young Duchess returned, she was forced to rebuild her world without the Jedi's assistance, as they were reassigned shortly after the conflicts end.10 The Clone Wars Maintaining Neutrality The Clone Wars saw Mandalore declare neutrality between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, a splinter group known as Death Watch who wished to return Mandalore to the ways of its ancestors, secretly led by Concordia's governor Pre Vizsla, attempted to take back Mandalore with Separatist assistance. After bombing the Peace Park in Mandalore's capital of Sundari, Duchess Satine and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi departed to Concordia to investigate, as the bomber was from the province. There they discovered Death Watch's secret staging ground, and that Pre Vizsla was their leader. Barely escaping with their lives, the two return to Mandalore.3 Fearing now for the stability and future of her planet, Kryze departed for Coruscant along with other representatives of the Council of Neutral Systems to plead her case to the Republic. During the voyage they were attacked by Separatist forces and Kryze herself was targeted for kidnapping and assassination by Senator Tal Merrik of Kalevala, but was rescued by Kenobi and fellow Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.11 Kryze's attempts to remain neutral in the war grew complicated as Death Watch assassination attempts continued on Coruscant and evidence surfaced linking the attacks to the Confederacy. Despite being framed for the murder of one of her cohorts, Satine managed to disprove the alleged evidence and in the process stalled Mandalore's involvement in the war as well as Death Watch's attempts at conquering the planet.12 Black Market Conspiracy Following Kryze's reaffirmation of the planet's neutrality, the Mandalorian economy began to struggle due to a lack of connection with key Republic supply routes. In order to ensure that much needed supplies continued to reach the planet, Prime Minister Almec established a black market with Moogan smugglers. In an attempt to speed up the creation and distribution process for imported tea, the Moogan smugglers unintentionally introduced a dangerously high level of the chemical slabin. This resulted in a mass poisoning of Mandalorian children. This incident coincided with a visit by trade negotiation by Naboo Senator Padme Amidala. Together Amidala and Kryze uncovered the source of the incident and crippled Almec's operation.13 Following these events, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was assigned to Mandalore to educate the students at theRoyal Academy about the dangers of political corruption. In between lessons, the students, lead by Kryze's nephew Korkie, discovered evidence of food and supply being moved unofficially. When the students raised concerns to the Ducchess, Almec enlisted the Mandalorian Secret Service to arrest both Satine, the students, and Ahsoka Tano. In an attempt to keep his operation under wraps, Almec forcefully attempted to coerce Krye into signing a confession of conspiracy. The prisoners resisted and fought back and in the process Almec was arrested and sent to prison. 14 Coup and the Battle of Sundari In the later years of the war Death Watch once again attempted to conquer Mandalore. Now allied with formerSith Lord Darth Maul and his collection of crime families, The Shadow Collective, Pre Vizsla organized a series of strikes throughout the capitol city of Sundari. Members of the Pyke Syndicate, Black Sun, and Maul's apprentice Savage Oppress conducted attacks on numerous key locations creating mass panic and loss of life. Kryze's peace keeping forces were overwhelmed and soon the frightened public of Sundari marched to the courtyard of the Royal Palace demanding action. 8 The Siege of Mandalore Later, the siege of Mandalore brought further conflict to the world.15 Under the Empire After the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Mandalore was ruled over by the newly formed Galactic Empire, which established a campus there for training military cadets.5 Inhabitants Mandalore was inhabited by a group of Humans known as Mandalorians. During the period when the Old Republic ruled the galaxy, these super commandos were a martial people, living in warrior clans. They had a strong sense of honor, though some would later become mercenaries. However, centuries of war laid waste to Mandalore's surface, leading to the New Mandalorians, a faction that opposed the violent ways of their ancestors. This schism caused a civil war, which resulted in the warrior clans being exiled to Concordia, Mandalore's moon, where they were assumed to have died out. However, the conflict killed most of the planet's population. Government During most of the Clone Wars, Mandalore was led by Duchess Satine Kryze. Near the end of the war, she was overthrown and killed by Darth Maul and his Shadow Collective which established former Prime Minister Almecas the face of Maul's rule. Appearances * Star Wars: Galactic Defense (Indirect mention only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Mandalore Plot" (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duchess of Mandalore" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Corruption" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Academy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Assassin" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Heroes on Both Sides" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Friend in Need" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Eminence" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shades of Reason" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Lawless" * Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir (Mentioned only) * Rise of the Rebels (Mentioned only) * The Rebellion Begins (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Out of Darkness" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "The Lost Commanders" (Mentioned only) * Battlefront: Twilight Company (Mentioned only) Category:The Universe